


Freie Improvisation

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Deutsch | German, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John erwischt Rodney in flagranti bei einer sehr privaten Tätigkeit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freie Improvisation

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betaleserin Tamara!

Es war nicht Johns Schuld. Wirklich nicht. Okay, es war auch nicht McKays Schuld. Wenn man wirklich einen Schuldigen suchen wollte, war es wohl Atlantis. Denn als John noch vor Rodneys Tür stand und überlegte, ob es nicht schon zu spät war und er nicht vielleicht doch erst am nächsten Morgen wieder kommen sollte, um sich das Computerspiel auszuleihen, hatte Atlantis schon die Tür für ihn geöffnet. 

Lautlos. So dass Rodney gar nicht mitbekam, dass John sein Quartier betreten und Atlantis die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Gut, wahrscheinlich hätte er es auch nicht mitbekommen, wenn John geklopft hätte, denn McKay war beschäftigt. Sehr beschäftigt. John hatte Mühe, alles auf einmal zu erfassen, so viel gab es zu sehen. 

McKay kniete breitbeinig auf seinem Bett, mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Er trug noch sein blaues T-Shirt, war aber von der Taille an unbekleidet, drehte John also seinen wohlgeformten, nackten Hintern zu. John wurde es heiß und kalt zugleich und seine Augen glitten ein wenig schuldbewusst schnell weg von Rodneys Nacktheit, hin zu seinem Rücken. Das blaue T-Shirt war ungefährlich. Von dort folgte Johns Blick McKays Armen und weiter zu seinen Händen. Kräftigen, starken Händen, die nicht nur kleinste Schaltkreise unter der Lupe reparieren, sondern auch klemmende Türen des Jumpers auseinander halten konnten. In diesem Augenblick war McKays zupackende rechte Hand damit beschäftigt, seinen harten Penis auf und ab zu fahren. Heiliger Mist! Das war … das war … 

John war klar, dass er jetzt ganz schnell das Weite suchen sollte, denn das war sicher keine Situation in der Rodney überrascht werden wollte. In der niemand überrascht werden wollte. Aber sein guter Vorsatz war schon in der nächsten Sekunde hinfällig, denn Rodneys linke Hand regulierte die Lautstärke am Laptop und unwillkürlich ging Johns Blick zum Bildschirm. Wer konnte schon bewegten Bildern widerstehen? Er nicht. 

McKay hatte sich offensichtlich ein wenig visuelle Unterstützung geholt. Über den Bildschirm flimmerte ein Porno und John brauchte nur zwei, drei Sekunden, um herauszufinden, dass Dr. Rodney McKay in seiner Freizeit Schwulenpornos schaute.   
Das überraschte ihn, so wortreich, wie er immer von Samantha Carter schwärmte. 

Stattdessen stand ein gut gebauter Dunkelhaariger mit einer beeindruckenden Erektion am Fußende eines Bettes, auf dem ein ebenso durchtrainierter Blonder vor ihm kniete und … mit den Händen an das Bett gefesselt war. John machte einen Schritt näher und sah, dass nicht nur die Hände des Blonden gefesselt waren, sondern er auch ein Lederhalsband und an den Fußgelenken Lederbänder trug. Heiß! Wer hätte gedacht, dass Rodney nicht nur bi, sondern auch noch kinky war? Sehr interessant. 

Im selben Moment, als sich John fragte, in welcher Rolle sich wohl Rodney sah, sprang ihn die Antwort auch schon an. Denn als Rodney mit der Lautstärke zufrieden war, beugte er sich vor, so dass er ebenfalls auf allen vieren kniete und sich mit den Händen auf der Matratze abstützte. Dabei blitzte die Schließe von dem Halsband, das Rodney trug, auf. Es erinnerte John enorm an das braune Lederhalsband, das sie alle auf der reizenden Welt hatten tragen müssen, als man sie an die Wraith verfüttern wollte. Ob er es von dort mitgenommen hatte?

Rodney stöhnte leise und John wusste, dass er jetzt unbedingt - allerallerletzter Termin - klammheimlich verschwinden sollte, denn das hier war alles viel, viel mehr, als er von seinem Teamkameraden wissen sollte. Definitiv. Egal wie sehr es alle Phantasien toppte, die er von McKay je gehabt hatte. 

Aber gerade als er sich in Bewegung setzen wollte, griff Rodney nach einem sehr realistisch geformten Dildo, den er zwischen seinen Pobacken platzierte. Keine Delfine oder Acrylkunstwerke für McKays Hintern, sondern anatomische Korrektheit, ja, das passte zu ihm, obwohl das auch etwas war, was John nicht von Rodney wissen sollte. 

Als der Typ im Film ziemlich gelangweilt sagte: „Jetzt werde ich dir mal zeigen, was es heißt, von einem richtigen Mann gefickt zu werden“ und dabei klang, als hätte er schon Mühe gehabt, sich das gute Dutzend Wörter zu merken, schob Rodney den Dildo vier, fünf Zentimeter in seinen Körper. In genau derselben Geschwindigkeit und genauso tief, wie die beiden Darsteller es auf dem Bildschirm machten. Er stöhnte sogar synchron mit dem Mann, der penetriert wurde. John hätte beinahe mitgestöhnt.

Johns erster Gedanke war, dass Rodney das Filmchen schon verdammt oft gesehen haben musste, um das genau im Gleichklang hinzubekommen. Sein zweiter war, dass er gedacht hätte, dass Rodney sich mehr an blonden vollbusigen Filmschönheiten ergötzen würde und sein dritter – dass sein eigener Schwanz mit jeder Sekunde härter wurde und bereits unangenehm gegen den Bund seiner Boxershorts drückte. Und das nach kaum einer Minute, denn länger hatte er für seine Bestandsaufnahme seit Betreten des Quartiers sicher nicht gebraucht. 

Vielleicht hatte er doch ein unbewusstes Geräusch gemacht, vielleicht hatte McKay auch nur seine Anwesenheit gespürt, jedenfalls drehte er sich in diesem Moment um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Upps. So ein verdammter Mist. John schluckte. 

Der nächste Augenblick dehnte sich ins Unendliche, als John in Rodneys wie immer so ausdrucksstarkem Gesicht, das keine Gefühlsregung verbergen konnte, lesen konnte. Zuerst Erstaunen, ein „Was?“ oder „Wer?“, das es aber nicht über das „w“ hinaus schaffte. Dann Zorn, der nicht ganz aufflammte, weil er sich auf halbem Wege in etwas anderes verwandelte. Resignation und ja, Rodney, dem sonst kaum irgendetwas peinlich war, war das hier ausgesprochen unangenehm. John konnte richtig sehen, wie er sich innerlich zusammenkrümmte und sich meilenweit weg wünschte. Wahrscheinlich ähnlich weit, wie er in diesem Moment auch. 

John sah aber auch, dass Rodneys Schwanz immer noch halb hart war und dass Rodneys Hand den Dildo etwas vorschob, als Darsteller Nummer Zwei in dem Moment recht lustlos sagte: „Gib’s mir. Nimm mich hart ran.“ Offensichtlich war Rodneys Körper so auf dieses Video konditioniert, dass er nicht von einer auf die andere Sekunde aufhören konnte. Als Rodney aufging, was er da gerade getan hatte, stieß er ein verzweifeltes „Verschwinde!“ aus und seine Augen flehten John an, genau das zu tun. Rodneys Hände sackten kraftlos auf die Matratze und er sah wie ein Häuflein Elend aus. 

Verzweifelt und mit einem blauen Dildo im Hintern. John könnte jetzt mit genau diesem Bild vor Augen wirklich verschwinden und dann würden sie versuchen, sich die nächsten Tage und Wochen aus dem Weg zu gehen, um ja nicht darüber reden zu müssen, oder auch nur die wissenden Blicke des anderen ertragen zu müssen. Oder er … er nahm Rodney jetzt einen Teil der Peinlichkeit ab. Lehnte sich ebenso weit aus dem Fenster wie der Wissenschaftler und machte sich ebenso verletzlich wie Rodney sich jetzt vorkommen musste. Dann könnte er vielleicht alles retten – oder alles verderben. 

Bevor John noch Zeit hatte, seine Alternativen richtig zu durchdenken – Alternativen, die wohlgemerkt nur bei Rodney zum Tragen kamen, sonst wäre er wohl schon vor langer Zeit mit einem gestammelten Arsenal von halbfertigen Entschuldigungen aus dem Zimmer gestürzt – trat er so langsam auf das Bett zu, dass Rodney hätte aufstehen oder ihn hinausschicken können. Er kniete sich halb hinter, halb neben Rodney, der den Kopf wandte und ihn überrascht und bewegungslos anstarrte. Okay, Rodney war wohl etwas zu überrascht, um wirklich Entscheidungen treffen zu können, deshalb blieb er, wo er war. 

Damit war es wohl tatsächlich an ihm, für sie beide das Beste aus dieser beschissenen Situation zu machen. Nein, nein beschissen war wohl das falsche Wort, wenn man so hart und erregt war wie er. Er musste nur noch Rodney klar machen, dass es ihn anmachte, ihn so zu sehen. Dermaßen anmachte, dass er kaum klar denken konnte. 

Augen zu und durch, mehr blieb ihm nicht. Deshalb machte er das Verrückteste, was er je in seinem Leben getan hatte – und er hatte ein paar ganz schön verrückte Dinger auf dieser Liste stehen. John ergriff kurz entschlossen den Dildo, schob ihn ein paar Zentimeter vor und sagte mit befehlender Stimme: „Dreh den Ton davon ab.“ Seine Zeigefinger wedelte in Richtung Bildschirm.

Rodney keuchte auf, ein Zittern durchlief ihn, er klappte das Laptop zu, erst dann fragte er zögerlich: „John?“ 

John stoppte seine Bewegungen und glitt mit seinen Finger über Rodneys Rücken. „Wenn ich wirklich gehen soll, dann sag es jetzt. Wenn nicht, dann … dann leg beide Hände auf die Matratze und deinen Kopf dazwischen.“ Entweder war das jetzt zu viel für Rodney, oder genau richtig. John hatte keine Ahnung. Auch nicht, wo diese Worte herkamen. 

Aber damit war die Entscheidung bei Rodney. John hoffte außerdem, dass er ihm mit dem Satz klar gemacht hatte, dass er sein Tun keinesfalls verurteilte, sondern vielmehr selbst an Spielchen in dieser Richtung interessiert war. 

Einen Moment geschah gar nichts, aber es waren wohl genau die richtigen Worte – und Taten – gewesen, denn aus Rodneys Körper entwich sichtbar die Spannung. Noch zwei, drei Sekunden verstrichen, dann stützte sich Rodney tatsächlich auf seine Ellenbogen und lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Laken. „Bleib“, nuschelte er gegen das Bett. 

Ja! Verdammt, ja, Rodney wollte mitmachen. Und er sah so gut aus, auf dem Bett kniend, mit den Hintern in die Höhe und dem Kopf gesenkt. John presste seinen Handballen fest gegen sein eigenes pochendes Glied, das bei diesem Anblick fest und fast schmerzhaft gegen den Reißverschluss seiner Hose drückte. Aber das musste warten, erst einmal war Rodney dran. 

Er wusste nicht viel über das, was Rodney wollte, zu unvermittelt war er in diese Situation hineingestolpert. Für gewöhnlich begannen seine Beziehungen nicht gleich im Bett, halbnackt noch dazu. Aber das Wenige, was er bisher dank des Films mitbekommen hatte, würde er so gut es ging umsetzen, ohne den Fehler zu machen, sexuelle Phantasien mit der Wirklichkeit zu verwechseln. Denn selbst wenn Rodney ein Lederhalsband trug und sich mit dem Gefesselten in der nicht gerade oskarreifen Filmproduktion identifizierte, hieß das ja noch lange nicht, dass er das auch jemand anderen gegenüber eingestehen wollte. 

Er zog den Dildo fast ganz aus Rodney heraus, ehe er ihn wieder hineingleiten ließ, fasziniert davon, wie mühelos er in Rodneys Körper verschwand. Offensichtlich hatte Rodney schon Vorarbeit geleistet, bevor er zu der Stelle in dem Film gekommen war. John stellte sich gerade vor, wie Rodney sich selbst vorbereitet hatte, mit diesen geschickten Fingern, die John nur von anderen Tätigkeiten kannte, und er musste erneut heftig schlucken. Er bewegte das Teil in Rodneys Körper schneller und Rodney stöhnte wohlig auf. 

„Gott, Rodney, das sieht so heiß aus“, hatte er schon vor sich hin gebrabbelt, ehe er es sich recht überlegt hatte. 

Rodneys Körper durchlief ein Zittern. „Scheiße, John“, keuchte er und die Muskeln seines Hinterns verkrampften sich um den Dildo. „Ich bin so kurz davor, war schon so kurz davor, bevor du rein gekommen bist.“ Rodney stieß jetzt heftig zurück und das geschah so unvermittelt, dass John gerade noch das Spielzeug festhalten konnte. 

„Hey!“, beschwerte sich John. Und dann fügte er noch hinzu, einfach weil er konnte: „Ich bestimme das Tempo. Klar?“ Er zog den Dildo ganz heraus, aber anders als erwartet, beschwerte sich Rodney nicht. 

Rodneys Atem stotterte einmal, dann sagte er tatsächlich nach kurzem Zögern: „Ja.“ Und als wäre das noch nicht genug gewesen, rutschte er mit seinen Beinen noch ein paar Zentimeter auseinander. 

Heilige Scheiße! John öffnete den Knopf an seiner Hose, denn der Druck war ganz plötzlich unerträglich geworden. Oh, Gott, das setzte ihn ja gar nicht unter Zugzwang. Überhaupt nicht. Und wie absolut irre war das denn, dass Rodney ihm das zugestand?

Er setzte sich ein wenig bequemer hin. Ja, er würde das für Rodney ebenso gut machen, wie sich das für ihn anfühlte. John strich mit dem Dildo zwischen Rodneys Hinterbacken hindurch, und Rodneys Oberschenkelmuskeln spannten sich an. John drang aber nicht ein und Rodney entspannte sich. Den Moment nutzte John, um den etwas breiteren Kopf des Dildos in Rodneys Körper zu schieben. Mehr nicht. Er neckte ihn, sah mit plötzlich trockenem Mund, wie sich die runzelige Haut dehnte und die Nachbildung aufnahm – verflucht, wenn er es richtig anstellte, könnte das das nächste Mal bestimmt sein Schwanz sein. John stöhnte auf. 

„Bitte“, flehte Rodney mit einer Stimme, die John noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte. Dermaßen verlangend, als gäbe es gerade nichts anderes im Raum, als John und ihn und seinen Körper, der gefüllt werden wollte. Und vielleicht interpretierte John das alles jetzt auch nur in dieses eine Wort hinein, und in Wahrheit … Doch da sagte Rodney noch einmal stotternd: „Bitte, John. Ich … ich … bitte. Lass mich … kommen.“ Rodneys Hände verkrampften sich im Bettlaken. 

Das war so weit von McKays üblichem Befehlston begleitet von ungeduldigem Fingerschnipsen, entfernt, dass John nur staunen konnte. Rodney wartete. Auf Erlaubnis von ihm. Wenn einem das nicht zu Kopf steigen konnte! Und plötzlich war es John zu wenig, störte es ihn, dass er keinen direkten Hautkontakt hatte und er ließ seine freie Hand langsam über Rodneys Hüften auf Rodneys Schwanz vorgleiten, der dann heiß und schwer und feucht in seiner Hand lag. 

Rodney ließ ein Geräusch hören, das wie ein Wimmern klang, gefolgt von kleinen „Ja, ja, ja“, die er sonst höchstens bei der Entdeckung eines vollen ZPMs hören ließ. Nein, nicht ganz, diese ‚Ja’ hier klangen noch besser. Noch verzweifelter. Noch mehr so, als sei Rodney kurz vor dem Zerspringen. 

John ging es nicht viel besser. Für eine Sekunde lehnte er seine plötzlich viel zu heiße Stirn gegen die kühle Haut von Rodneys Rücken, dann wusste er, was er zu tun hatte. Es war so simpel! Je schneller er Rodney kommen ließ, umso mehr Zeit hatten sie für Runde zwei! Dann würde diese heiße Enge, in die er noch einmal den Dildo stieß – jetzt bewusst darauf bedacht, den Winkel etwas zu ändern, so dass er Rodneys wirklich empfindlichen Punkt treffen konnte – ganz ihm gehören. Und dieser wundervolle Schwanz, den er mit etwas mehr Härte umfasste, etwas schneller an ihm auf und ab glitt, ebenfalls. Dann konnte er sich mit seiner Haut dagegen reiben, ihn spüren, ihn schmecken … 

Rodney verkrampfte sich um mit einem lang gezogenen „John!“ verspritzte er sich über Johns Hand und das Laken und John wusste gar nicht, wo er hinschauen sollte, alles war gleich faszinierend und nur mit Mühe hielt er seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zurück, um sich ganz Rodney zu widmen, bis der erschöpft nach vorne aufs Laken fiel. 

Achtlos warf John den Dildo zu Boden, fing Rodneys Körper halb auf, halb rollte er neben ihn und unter ihn und zog ihn in seine Arme. Für einen Augenblick sagte Rodney gar nichts, atmete gegen Johns Brust ein und aus und ließ seine Hände über Johns Körper gleiten. 

Dann lehnte er seien Kopf etwas zurück, so dass er John anschauen konnte. Sein Blick verwandelte sich von gesättigt zu angepisst und er begann zu meckern: „Wie kannst du es wagen, einfach so in mein Quartier reinzu…“ 

John beugte sich vor und küsste Rodney, was ihn zwangsläufig verstummen ließ. John konnte nicht glauben, dass Rodney ungehalten war, weil er nicht angeklopft hatte. Wahrscheinlich war ihm gerade aufgegangen, dass John noch voll bekleidet war und er zumindest ab der Taille nackt. Und dass John jetzt wusste, was ihn im Bett anmachte. Und welche Pornos er auf dem Rechner hatte und dass er ein Lederhalsband trug, wenn er sich selbst Befriedigung verschaffte. Denn dahin ging Rodneys Hand jetzt und zog daran, ungeduldig, weil er es nicht sofort aufbekam. 

John legte seine Finger über Rodneys, bis der das hektische Zerren aufgab. An Rodneys Stelle ließ John seine Finger unter das Lederhalsband gleiten und sagte: „Das war absolut heiß.“ 

„Freut mich, dass ich zu deiner abendlichen Unterhaltung beitragen konnte.“ Rodney hörte sich immer noch missmutig und etwas schnippisch an, aber nicht mehr ganz so empört wie noch beim letzten Satz. Und in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gegangen waren, wurde John klar, als Rodney mit einem kleinen Zögern hinterher fragte: „Du fandest es … wirklich heiß?“ 

„Ja, absolut.“ Da es immer einfacher war, Taten statt Worte sprechen zu lassen, schnappte sich John Rodneys Hand, schob sie in seinen Hosenschlitz, unter die Boxershorts, und legte sie auf seinen immer noch steinharten Schwanz. 

„O… okay.“ Rodney leckte sich die Lippen und seine Finger drückten sanft zu. „Damit kann ich arbeiten.“ 

John lachte. „Gut zu wissen.“ Er hauchte Rodney einen Kuss auf seine verführerisch feuchten Lippen. „Brauchst du eine Vorlage dafür“, sein Blick ging zu Rodneys Laptop, „oder kannst du improvisieren?“ 

„Du weißt doch, dass ich ein Meister der Improvisation bin“, erwiderte Rodney großspurig und rollte sich über John. „Bereit?“, fragte er betont lässig. Seine Augen suchten Johns. 

Wahnsinn, wann in den letzten Jahren hatte John gelernt, Rodney so gut zu lesen? Wieso wußte er, dass das nur eine Pose war? Dass Rodney Sorge hatte, ausschließlich nach dem Sex in dem Filmausschnitt beurteilt zu werden? Und seit wann wußte ausgerechnet *er*, was er jetzt sagen musste? 

„Ich habe gerne das Sagen im Bett“, raunte er gegen Rodneys Halsbeuge und umfaßte Rodneys nackte Hinterbacken fest mit seinen Händen. „Aber mit dem richtigen Partner, bin ich auch für andere Sachen zu haben.“ Damit ließ er seine Beine auseinanderfallen, so dass Rodney dazwischen rutschte und fest gegen seine Erektion gedrückt wurde. „Überzeug mich.“ 

Jetzt lachte Rodney erleichtert und sagte: „Du weißt, dass ich sehr hartnäckig sein kann?“ Er schob Johns Hose über dessen Hüften und umfaßte mit seiner Hand Johns Glied. 

So perfekt. So absolut wundervoll. 

„Ich baue darauf“, war Johns letzter zusammenhängender Satz. 

 

\-------ENDE-------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2014


End file.
